


Mother's Day - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Liam, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Hale Pack, McCall Pack, Momma Hale - Freeform, Multi, Other, Pack Mom, Puppy Liam, SO MUCH FLUFF, SeasonFourish, Teen Wolf, baby beta, liam dunbar - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: It's Mother's Day - a day Liam thought would never matter to him again that's until he meets Momma Hale - the Hale pack's pack mom. Overtime she becomes the mother he's wanted and needed and with it being Mother's Day he asks for Derek's help in putting together a surprise for her to show her how much she means to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea forever and couldn't help but think how utterly adorable it would be if Liam put together a surprise for Momma Hale - the woman who's been a motherly figure to him from the very beginning he was bitten.

It was a chilly sunday morning. I rolled over in bed groaning in disappointment when I couldn't feel my boyfriend, Derek's werewolf warmth beside me. I looked at the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table and it read 10:24am.  
"Der?" I called out groggily. I listened for a few seconds and heard no answer. I decided to get up anyway since my boys would be wanting breakfast soon so I quickly freshened up before heading downstairs in my nightdress and slippers before I shoved my hair into a messy bun. 

As I walked downstairs the sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee and steaming hot buttermilk waffles hit my nostrils. I walked into the kitchen to find Derek in his white tank top and pajama pants standing by the counter plating up rest of waffles. Liam saw me walk into the kitchen and chimed "surprise!" with a big smile on his face. 

"What's going on, guys?", I asked quite baffled by the sweet scene before me raking through my mind to pin point what occasion it was. It wasn't often that Derek would wake up early and make fresh buttermilk waffles from scratch for me.

"Morning beautiful", smiled Derek turning around and leaned forward to kiss me, the taste of coffee lingering on his lips as I melted into the sweet kiss. 

Liam was smiling down at the large pink envelope he has clutched in his hands as he stood by the kitchen counter where I had later noticed that there was a beautifully arranged bouquet of bright pink, orange and yellow flowers in a glass vase, a steaming pile of waffles covered in fresh bananas and strawberries drizzled with melted chocolate...my favourite, a small shiny pink gift bag and large cream and raspberry cake standing neatly together.  
"Am I missing something?" I asked still very confused.  
"You'll have to wait and see" replied Derek who entwined his fingers with mine and led me into the living room which grew nice and toasty because of the open fire roaring from the fireplace beside the tv that was showing reruns of friends episodes...also my favourite. Derek kissed my temple and disappeared back to the kitchen where he came back moments later carrying a tray of the breakfast he had prepared earlier along with a nervous little Liam trailing behind him. They both sat in the living room with me as Derek dished out the wonderful smelling breakfast that had my stomach growling.  
"Guys, this is really sweet but I don't understand? My birthday isn't until next month?" I stated as he took his seat next to me wrapping an arm around my waist.  
"I know but it was actually Liam who put all this together for you, I think you'll be surprised. Go ahead Liam", Derek encouraged the shy little beta who also came to sit next to me.  
"I already am, what is going on, sweetie?", but before I could ask another question Liam hands me  
the bright pink envelope he was holding earlier.  
"Open this" he says handing me the envelope. He eyes me slowly and carefully waiting for my expression as he sat nervously twiddling his thumbs.  
"What's this?" I asked fumbling it open curious to see what was inside.  
I opened it to reveal a beautiful floral glittery card that read "Happy Mother's Day to the best mom ever". I look at Liam who's nervously playing with the hem of his t-shirt.  
"I...I know this is weird for you. It's just that, it's Mother's Day and I know you're not my real mom even though I think of you as my real mom, I really wanted to show you how much you mean to me because you've helped through everything from the start of becoming a werewolf and I...", he stops and looks down at the floor.  
I couldn't help but find myself to be absolutely speechless at such a sweet gesture.  
"I knew this was a bad idea", Liam mumbles and starts backing away. I realised that I hadn't said anything for a while which probably scared him.  
"No no, sweetie. Of course not. I'm sorry, I'm just so speechless. No ones ever done something so wonderful like this for me", I told him and he lifts his head up to see me smiling down at the card in my hands. I opened it up and read the sweet little message he wrote inside knowing it was written truly from the heart and couldn't help but smile down at it letting an "aww" escape from my lips. 

"You ok?" asks Derek who put his hand on my cheek wiping away the tears. I nodded and smiled holding the card to my heart. I looked at Liam and smiled up at him and held my arms out for him. I embrace him in the biggest mama bear hug and kiss the side of his temple. We disconnect from our warm embrace and Liam sees tears rolling down my cheek.  
"I hope those are tears of happiness" he hopes before wiping them away. I nod and pull him back into my arms and onto my lap.  
"I...I know that you're not my real mom but..." he rambles again but I stop him and hush him before replying "this is unbelievably sweet of you. I wasn't expecting any of it and you definitely didn't need to get me anything. You already show me how much you love me, sweetheart and that's enough for me". I gently cup his cheeks and look into his beautiful big baby blue eyes before saying "I may not be your biological mom but from the moment I saw you and the first time I helped you with your shifts and with every moment after that especially holding you in my arms I knew you'd be my baby forever. I might not be your biological mom but no matter what anyone says I am your mom and you are my baby and I love you so so much". I kiss his forehead and wrap my arms around him holding him close to my chest.  
"I love you too, mom" he replies sighing in relief and leans in and hugging me back. 

Derek watches the sweet moment between his mate, the chosen mother of the pack and the beta despite his I.E.D is actually a really big sweetheart.  
Derek clears his throat pulling both Liam and I out of our little world and asks him "aren't you forgetting something, pup?" He smiles raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Oh yeah, you need to open your presents! I'll be right back!" He remembers jumping off my lap and excitedly scurrying off to the kitchen.  
"You were in on this from the start?" I asked Derek surprised at how much effort they had both gone for me. He smiles and nods handing me a hot mug of coffee from the tray sitting in front of us and cosying up next to me.  
"Afraid so. Liam came to me and asked if I could help him put together a little gesture for you". He spills.  
"Little? This is unbelievable. I'm still so speechless but still it was really sweet of you. Thank you", I smile and lean in to place a kiss on his lips lingering on longer until we hear Liam clear his throat looking away slightly blushing. He sits down in front of me and hands me the pink shiny gift bag that stood on the kitchen counter earlier.  
"You got me gifts too, baby?" I ask surprised. Liam nods looking at me eagerly waiting for me to reveal what's hidden inside the bag.  
I reach in and pulled out a small box opening it up to reveal a beautiful pair of stud earrings.  
"Oh my gosh, Liam?!" I gasped.  
"Do you like them?!" He asked his beautiful crystalline baby blue eyes gleaming with happiness.  
"They're beautiful, sweetie but I can't accept this. It must have been expensive." I loved my boys to the end of the Earth but I couldn't help feel guilty that they would spend so much on me. I knew this was Derek's doing with all the extravagant ideas that continued throughout the morning.  
"No i want you to have it, I saved up 3 weeks of my allowance to get them just for you, mom". He looks down into his lap playing with his thumbs and I could see his cheeks turn a light shade of rose. I leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
"I love them, thank you so much baby".  
I took out the last gift box that was slightly smaller and couldn't help but know what this was. I opened it to find that my guess was right. I glare over at Derek not believing he actually did it. The small black velvet box in my hand revealed a beautifully crafted diamond ring. The exact diamond ring that had caught my eye at a jewellery store the last time Derek and I had gone shopping focusing on getting furniture for purely for the loft.  
"Derek Hale, I know this is your doing. I can't believe you", I gasp.  
"What? You don't like it?", he questions.  
"Like it? Derek, this ring is absolutely gorgeous but you know I hate it when you spend so much on me", still in shock that I was holding it in my hands.  
"What? You spent 20 minutes admiring it. I figured you liked so Liam wanted to get you a gift so I thought I'd throw one in there as well". He replies defensively. He gently takes hold of my chin raising it so I could look into his eyes, him knowing very well that they make me melt.  
"Please tell me you'll accept it?" he asks inching closer to my lips.  
"Please mom? You don't even know the best thing about it", Liam chimes in. He takes the ring out of the box and I see that it has all of our initials engraved into it. It was no doubt that the ring was beautiful. I sighed and nodded in disbelief that it was actually mine. 

"Do I have to put it on myself?" I ask. Liam passes the ring to Derek who slips it onto my finger.  
"I love absolutely everything you've both done for me today. Even though it's a little much, I really appreciate it", I smile, I couldn't be happier. I lean to the side pressing my lips to Derek's. I pull away and turn to Liam who jumps back into my lap and I cuddle him close peppering lots of kisses to his face. "I love you so much, my baby". My heart so full of love and happiness that I'm sure it's about to burst at any moment.  
"I love you more, mom" Liam mumbles into my shoulder and reaches up to kiss my cheek. I hold him gently rocking him in my arms and I settle back onto the couch and lean in to Derek's warmth as we all snuggle together watching the remaining part of the episode playing on tv.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another sickly sweet fic for you guys. I love Liam so much, he's so precious and needs to be wrapped in a blanket, cuddled forever and hidden away from the world.


End file.
